Medic Hero
Powerful support caster that can heal nearby allies. Base Stats Abilities Skill One: Heal (Q):' http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/Heal.jpg' Allows the Medic Hero to heal nearby biological allies. The heal rate increases with the hero's level. *Range: 2 *Energy: 5 energy per second *Rank 1: Heals for 9 (+0.9 per level) hp per second. *Rank 2: Heals for 13.5 (+1.35 per level) hp per second. *Rank 3: Heals for 18 (+1.8 per level) hp per second. Skill Two: Optical Flare (W):' http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/OpticalFlare.jpg' Allows the Medic Hero to cast Optical Flare. Optical Flare blinds and stuns all enemy units in an area of radius 1.5. *Range: 9 *Energy: 25 *Cooldown: 6 *Rank 1: Blinds for 20 seconds and stuns for 0.5 seconds. *Rank 2: Blinds for 30 seconds and stuns for 0.75 seconds. *Rank 3: Blinds for 40 seconds and stuns for 1 second. Skill Three: Sedate (E):' http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/Sedate.jpg' Allows the Medic Hero to cast Sedate. Sedate fires a projectile that injects a sedative into the target enemy unit, causing it to fall asleep. The duration is halved when used on heroic units. *Range: 7 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: 6 second stun. *Rank 2: 8 second stun. *Rank 3: 10 second stun. Skill Four: Irradiate ®:' http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/Irradiate.jpg' Allows the Medic Hero to irradiate a target for 20 seconds. Enemy units that are near the irradiated target take damage over time. If the target is heroic, the Irradiate only lasts 10 seconds. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: 4 (+0.4 per level) damage per second to nearby units. *Rank 2: 6 (+0.6 per level) damage per second to nearby units. *Rank 3: 8 (+0.8 per level) damage per second to nearby units. Skill Ultimate:'' Restoration ''(T):'' http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/Restoration.jpg'' Allows the Medic Hero to cast Restoration. Restoration removes all negative buffs and restores life of allied units in an area of radius 6. Has a 50% chance to remove Mind Control, Domination, or Neural Parasite from affected units. *Range: 6 *Rank 1: Energy Cost: 100. Cooldown: 60. Restores 75% of all life. *Rank 2: Energy Cost: 75. Cooldown: 45. Restores 100% of all life. Tips *Get Yamato Cannon against heroes to get more kills, it does devastating damage. But you must first use sedate so you can target it. *Use Optic Flare against creeps, it is very valuable in pushing creeps. *Poke heroes with Irradiate early game. *If your opponent is Protoss, get Dominate and start dominating stalkers, immortals, or scouts. *During late game, stun,stun,stun. It is your only pushing power (apart from grenade, irradiate, healing your creeps, and tanking for your creeps) and if you focus on hero killing, use sedate, yamato cannon, and irradiate. *In 3x, medic's attack was changed from Melee, to 5.5 (although this costed a weaponspeed change of 1 to 1.2), making getting level 5 weapons earlier more viable. It also helps laning/crittering early game, and hero killing mid-late game. *When an enemy hero backdoors (attacks at the base directly), you can easily stop them with sedate, irradiate, and yamato gun. Alternatively, Optical Flare will render most individual heroes harmless if they don't bring something to grant them sight. The medic also is a really good backdoorer, especially with a high DPS hero that's biological (firebat,marauder, etc). (really good solo against total noobs) *If you have at least a 50% leaver bonus, you will be able to tank incredible damage with heal and restoration. Builds With the changes medic got in 3x, it's role has pretty much changed to a hero killer instead of support in early-mid game. However, there really is no diverse build between all three races with a medic because of this. Against Terran: R W R W R W T E E E Q Q Q T Stats Against Zerg: R W R W R W T E E E Q Q Q T Stats Against Protoss: R W R W R W T E E E Q Q Q T Stats Early Item: Drop Pod, Jotun Boosters, Domination Although domination is best against protoss, it is recommended to get against all races because you will need an army to help kill your opponents faster. Get it early game to start your army faster. Just remember that if you die, all your dominated units will no longer be under your control. End game Item: Drop Pod, Jotun Boosters, Domination, Lockdown, Yamato Gun Lockdown and Yamato Gun will help you complete your role of a hero killer. Sedate, Irridate, Optical Flare, Lockdown, Yamato Gun and your dominated units attacking will instantly kill a squishy hero, and should almost kill a tanky hero. Category:Heroes Category:Terran Heroes